Life's Turns
by FidusEtFortiter
Summary: They made it through the war together, but no one has accepted them yet. Is this the night everything changes? OneShot.


**A/N: Already then, this is my second FanFiction & I know that's it's only a OneShot but hey, you got to start somewhere! Enjoy! :)**

**Oh & every author likes reviews! *Hint, Hint* ;)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.**

* * *

**Life's Turns**

"I love you Ginny." He said meaningfully.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said frustrated. "I always will, I hope you realize that. You and I are meant to be. You are like my best friend, my shoulder to lean on when times get tough, you are the one person I can count on through anything, I will love you forever, you are my one and only, you are my reason for living. I'll love you till death, and then after that, I'll keep on loving you eternally."

When he said that, I cried without realizing it. I wanted to say to him that I believed him, but my hysterical crying got in the way. He was brushing my tears with his soft and delicate thumb. His touch always left a lingering sensation on me; I wish he would keep touching me so I could have him on me without end. Then all of a sudden I was wiping away _his_ tears with _my_ supple and fragile thumb. We _were_ meant to be. I knew it in that moment when we carefully caressed each other that Blaise and I were in love with each other and nothing would ever stop that. We were destined to be together, but would fate stop that?

I mean the whole wizarding world is against us. We both may be purebloods but I'm a blood traitor and well Blaise isn't. I helped bring down the Dark Lord in my own little way and he helped the dark side during the battle. Everything may be in the past now, but our friends and families still don't accept us. Well mostly his friends and family and I don't think that's fair I mean there's supposed to be all this tolerance stuff but it's never really enforced and…and…there I go being upset again.

I was never like this. It all started three months ago; that one night where we consummated our elopement. It was magical. He and I explored each other like never before. Blaise touched me in a way I didn't think possible, not just on my body but in my soul. He basically imprinted me and claimed me as his, and I did the same to him.

That's why he just told me he loved me, because we just told our families that we are going to have a baby. At first they laughed which caused me to cry, which caused them to settle down and actually believe it. No one congratulated us. Not even my so called friends. We sat in silence for at least a good two minutes before I burst out of the room crying. I ran all the way to the porch, which is where we are now.

"I believe you Blaise, because I love you to and you know that. I just don't think I can take anymore of this. All of our past is supposed to be in the past. I don't understand why they can't be happy for us and accept us. My mother didn't even hug me to congratulate me; my own mother Blaise!"

"I know, I know. Sshh. It's okay." He says while pulling me into his strong arms. He lifts my chin and kisses me. This moment gives me déjà vu of the first time he kissed me.

I was blabbering all non-sense about Harry, Ron and Hermione. I kept saying that I was worried for them and that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of them. He got so sick of it he grabbed my chin, looked into my eyes and kissed me. After our little make-out session he hugged me and whispered fiercely, "It is not your fault if anything happens to Potter and his little gang! They chose to do whatever they are doing and the best you can do is wish for their safe return!" I think that was the moment that I truly started to love him.

From then on it was just a spiral of confusion and love. With the war and everything no relationship could truly blossom until it was over. We of course met in secret but that was about it. A few months after the war I got an owl that said to meet in the center of Hogsmead. I did as I was told and was surprised when Blaise was the one I saw. He was supposed to be in Azkaban but they let him off for good behavior and giving them information. We started a relationship and well, you know the rest.

"Ready to go in?" Blaise asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I put on a grin. We walked hand in hand back to his mother's drawing room. We were surprised to see everyone conversing. My parents were talking to his. My brother's were talking to his and it all seemed pleasant. "Umm what's going on?"

"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry I should have congratulated you! We all got to talking when you left and we are willing to put aside everything for this new family!" My mom says.

"What brought this on?" Blaise asks.

"Oh, well darling we realized you kids have happiness and who are we to take that away from you? We know what love is and we had too many prejudices to see that you two really have it. On behalf of the Zabini family, we are sorry." His mother comments.

"And on behalf of the Weasley family we are sorry."

"We bless you." His mother and mine say together.

"Thank you. But you all know we already got married."

"Yes well we are going to plan a wedding for you that all of us can attend." My mother said with a stern eye. Laughter filled the room, and I thought to myself this is what a family is. I look at Blaise and I know for a fact that he and I will have a family like this and we will have happiness beyond our belief.

"Sometimes life takes funny turns, but in the end it always straightens out. To the happy family!" My father shouts while raising his glass.

"Hear, hear!" We all chorus. What my dad said is true we have had many turns in life and we've always straightened out, but there will be more turns and more bumps to come, I know though that our love is strong enough to withstand all of it; because like Blaise said we were meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


End file.
